Vamos a mantenerlo en secreto
by AmanthaB
Summary: {FEM!Tsukishima} [KuroTsukki & KenmaTsukki one-sided] Kenma todavía recuerda cómo se enamoró de Tsukishima Keiko, y sufre por su recuerdo.


**Vamos a mantenerlo en secreto.**  
 _A Haikyuu! fanfiction by AmanthaB._

 **Escrito para** : minutitos.  
 **Personaje(s)** : Kozume Kenma/fem!Tsukishima Kei(ko). Kuroo Tetsurou.  
 **Advertencias** : Rating R. AU. Fem!Tsukishima. **_Muerte de personajes_** **.** Angst. Tragedy.

* * *

Kenma recuerda con claridad la delicada figura de Tsukishima Keiko, la novia de su mejor amigo. Recuerda que, el día que la conoció, supo que jamás conocería a una mujer más hermosa que ella. ¿Qué fue lo que lo llevó a enamorarse de ella? No está seguro, sencillamente ocurrió.

Cada día que se aparecía en el departamento que compartían con Kuroo, cuando lo saludaba —al principio con fastidio, y luego incluso sonriendo—, cuando charlaban un poco porque Kuroo había ido a algún lugar a buscar alguna cosa. Todos esos momentos consiguieron enamorarlo de una manera vil.

Kuroo continuó sufriendo por la fortuna que había tomado su relación y Kenma lo ayudaba a superarlo como podía. Porque él también sufría, el día que encontraron a Keiko muerta… ese día, el corazón de ambos se rompió.

Lo atribuyeron a un asesino en serie, porque ella había muerto de una puñalada en el corazón como tantas otras y la habían dejado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. _Signo de arrepentimiento_ , había dicho el detective a cargo cuando le preguntaron por qué la pudieron haber dejado de esa forma.

Nunca se encontraron testigos, nunca se continuó la investigación tampoco. Un día triste les comunicaron que no contaban con suficientes pruebas para continuar investigando, Keiko nunca obtuvo justicia.

Kenma todavía la recuerda, incluso cuando Kuroo parece recuperarse poco a poco. Ha comenzado a salir con otra chica. Kenma finge que eso no lo fastidia. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarla tan rápido?

 _¿Rápido? Kenma, han pasado siete años._

Kenma recuerda, todos los días, la última sonrisa que vio en el rostro de Tsukishima cuando se fue de la mano de Kuroo.

La ve todos los días, en sus sueños. Ella le sonríe con superioridad, después ríe y lo besa con suavidad.

« _Vamos a mantenerlo en secreto_ »

Kenma siempre deseaba que estuviese viva, poder regresar al pasado y convencerla de dejar a Kuroo. Quizás así podría haberlo evitado. Todo. Desearía que estuviese bien.

Esa noche, Kenma usa la misma ropa que la noche que no sabía sería la última que vería a Tsukishima. Lleva encima absolutamente todo lo de esa noche, incluso su viejo celular que dejó de funcionar hace tiempo ya.

Cuando Kuroo llega, Kenma avanza para preguntar qué ha hecho. Cuando Tetsurou le cuenta que estuvo con una mujer, Kenma hace una mueca.

Kuroo no ve venir la puñalada.

Medio consciente, puede ver a Kenma poner sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y lo entiende. Por fin, todo encaja. Su último pensamiento es para Keiko, para encontrarse con ella y que lo perdone por las mentiras.

 _Él jamás había estado con ninguna mujer más que con ella._

Kenma, a veces, deseaba volver atrás. Convencer a Tsukishima para que dejase a Kuroo. Desearía verla viva, que hubiese estado con él en vez de con Kuroo. Quizás, así, se hubiese evitado el deseo de matarla para que no pudiese ser de su mejor amigo.

Con la pistola en mano, Kenma se despide de la vida. El click suena al lado de su cabeza y el sonido del disparo alerta a los vecinos.

Lo último que Kenma ve es la sonrisa sarcástica, burlona y que demuestra superioridad, esa sonrisa que tanto amó en vida. Y oye su risa, claramente.

« _Vamos a mantenerlo en secreto_ »

 _Claro que sí_ , piensa. El secreto muere con él.

El secreto de aquella noche en la que Keiko lo prefirió a él por sobre Kuroo, esa noche antes del asesinato. Cuando ella yació en sus brazos y, al día siguiente, solo susurró:

« _Vamos a mantenerlo en secreto_ »

* * *

No tengo excusas reales para haber escrito esto, pero la idea no abandonaba mi cabeza y damn. ¡Tuve que escribirla o iba a explotar! Lo siento, me dolió un poquito el final. Pero, de hecho, le agarré el gusto. Jo. Viva el angst.

¡Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura!

 **P.D.:** ¿Ninguno de es de Chile y va al aniversario de _Haikyuu! Chile_ (en Santiago) en Agosto? Tengo curiosidad. Yo iré, por eso pregunto~


End file.
